


【前勘/R】赛后歌剧院的正确打开方式

by zhentuzi



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhentuzi/pseuds/zhentuzi
Relationships: Norton Campbell | Prospector/William Ellis | Forward
Kudos: 13





	【前勘/R】赛后歌剧院的正确打开方式

晚九点，排位赛结束，末班车又是一把标准的四杀。苟地窖失败的佣兵奈布萨贝达从失败区狂欢之椅的废墟里爬起来，晃了晃还有些昏昏乎乎的脑壳，还没缓过神来就看见前锋骂骂咧咧地拐着勘探员的脖子风风火火地出去了。勘探的表情也很不好看，两个人的姿势几乎要扭打到一起。一旁早早飞了的先知沉着冷静地逗着自己的鸮，并默默地对队友这誓要把赛后歌剧院升级为赛后角斗场的行为给予了强烈的谴责。  
“要打回去打！！！”完全不想回忆起末班车经历了什么的佣兵对自己的两个憨批队友吼到，顺便吓了旁边从胜利区走出的约瑟夫一跳。不过优雅的法国绅士摆了摆手表示不想参与求生者们的恩怨局，目送这二位爷厮打着朝求生者宿舍扬长而去。  
传统排位的时间是七点到九点，排位结束后是联合狩猎时间，有兴趣的求生者也会去打几把黑杰克。这个时候求生宿舍里的人并不多，可谓是杀人放火解决一切恩怨问题的绝佳地点。庄园主给每位求生者分配了自己的单独宿舍，但显然，小气的勘探员诺顿坎贝尔是不会允许这种恩怨局行为发生在自己房间从而带来潜在的破坏风险的。两人拉拉扯扯地朝前锋房间而去。  
随着哐的一声巨响前锋房间的门被砸开，威廉借力用手肘狠狠朝趁着他开门用胳膊钳住他脖子的勘探身上一顶，似乎正中了肋骨，他听到背后的人吃痛的低呼，察觉对方胳膊上的劲道一松，当即勾起身边的勘探朝地上一摔。坎贝尔猝不及防被整个人砸在地上，一边有些狼狈地喘息着，一边毫不犹豫地抡起随身的磁铁朝前锋砸去。感受到那股熟悉的斥力，威廉又回忆起刚才的对局，气不打一处来，愈发恼火朝勘探扑了过去。看着恨不得拉球撞队友的前锋，诺顿眼角一阵抽搐。随着距离的迅速缩短触发了弹射，磁铁巨大的斥力将两人弹开，各自抵着一堵墙喘息起来。

“勘探员，只能活三个磁铁嗯？”  
威廉被那股斥力撞得腰背发疼，仍是不无挑衅地嘲讽道。诺顿自然比他更熟悉自己的技能，但前锋刚才拉得距离太近了，导致这个弹出乎预料地狠，他自己也被撞得一阵眼冒金星，但嘴上倒也不拉下。  
“你吃气球刀的样子也很帅啊威廉艾利斯？第一次吃气球刀也算了，最后摸了半个球又吃一个气球刀？你他妈是不是在演我？”  
“第一波失误了我承认，那你说我第二次撞没撞到？半个球啊你他妈下来就一个弹射我替约瑟夫谢谢你！”  
“他牵我的时候就捡的磁铁下来直接触发了我有什么办法！？”  
“然后你就秒倒了？你铁呢？都用来取消擦刀了？你没磁铁是不是就不会溜鬼了？”  
“秒倒我还逼了个闪呢？我没磁铁溜不动是废物你没球机都修不动就不废物了？救不下来别救啊没看到我发的快走？最后一波脸上停球是你骗金身的新套路吗？？？”

联想到之前被削过一波的橄榄球的耐久度，前锋笑不出来了。他虽然有在适应新版本的耐久，但毕竟好几个赛季的手感说没就没，有时排位里还是会出现在屠夫脸上突然停球的感人场面。刚才的排位里差一点就能撞下来上挂飞的勘探，结果非常不幸地没球了，人没救下来自己也当场白给，此时再被诺顿提起来颇有些恼羞成怒，仅存的一丝愧疚也烟消云散，只想给眼前这个小混蛋一点颜色看看。  
诺顿看着威廉瞬间黑下来的脸色，意识到自己说得有些过分，有点犹豫着要不要开口回转几句。但威廉显然没想给他这个机会，两人随即又扭打起来。由于之前已经折腾了一路，尽管单论力气方面二者不相上下，但诺顿毕竟困于早年矿工生涯攒下的旧病，论持久力方面比不过久经运动场的威廉。把随身的磁铁扔个干净后，诺顿终于被对方将双手钳制着压过头顶，面对面地摁在了威廉那张单人床上。  
威廉有些得意地俯视着对方，刚才的行为使两个人都有些疲惫，此时都在平复呼吸。双方此时都出了一层薄汗，脸色有些激烈动作后来不及平复的潮红。说实话，威廉心想，这个角度这个磁铁男还有点性感。他原本只是饶有兴趣地看着对方仿佛点满了三层挣扎加速般的动作，目光却渐渐不由自主地飘到了其他地方。深绿色的领口摩擦着敞开，露出领口下方的锁骨和微红的皮肤……威廉只是凭着一时上头动手，纯粹想让这个小混蛋老实点，此时却突然有点不知所措起来，看着诺顿一阵莫名的喉头发紧。该死。威廉想，他好像有反应了。  
说起来对这个家伙，威廉倒也不讨厌，倒不如说一直挺有好感，两人配合默契的时候常常能断对面节奏，当然除了对方特别蛇的时候让他十分头疼以外。倒也没有一次真正嫌弃过就是，哪怕对方搞艺术秒倒也从来都是卡半捞人，卡死都没卡过更别说卖了。明面上说是勘探员有铁能二溜，实际上要说心里完全没有好感是不可能的。如今事情都发展到了这个局面，甚至人就被他按在床上，再不往下进行似乎有些说不过去。但要真往下了好像也有点说不过去，甚至就在刚刚他们还吵得马上要打起来。

剑拔弩张的气氛徒然变得有些暧昧。诺顿被人摁着，看不清威廉的表情，也不见人有下一步动作，正僵持时感到好像有什么东西顶了上来。他稍微感受了一下那东西的形状脑子就炸了。威廉艾利斯，他暗中咬牙切齿道，你他妈的脑子里在想什么。察觉到身下人突然炸毛一般的反应，威廉彻底尴尬了。他发现了。威廉想。在这个糟糕的时刻他居然还有余力注意到诺顿通红的耳根。他犹豫了一下还是起身，松开对诺顿的钳制。毕竟再这么发展下去他可不能保证自己不会做出什么越界的事情了。不过被压制着的诺顿是真他娘的性感啊。他在心里默默感慨道。如果那双漂亮的眼睛里能盛满着难耐的泪水就更好了……停！他有些惊讶自己竟然对自己的队友有那方面的想法。而突然被放开的诺顿也有点懵圈地看着威廉瞬间和他拉开几米的距离，在桌子边上拉了张凳子坐下，一脸尴尬地传达出想要送客的意思。看着对方那鼓鼓囊囊的裤带诺顿心里反而无名火起。这家伙什么意思，自己硬了就寻思着赶人了？他刚才被人又摔又按的可是什么便宜都没占到。  
诺顿盯着被他看得浑身不自在的威廉，觉得对方一脸局促的表情竟有些可爱，转念一想，他干脆起身不客气地朝着威廉腿上一坐，主动去拉整个人已经僵住的前锋的裤链。威廉看到对方那双暗沉的眼睛盯着他，带着点促狭的笑意调侃道：“你想做了？”  
威廉咽了咽口水。他暗中讶异诺顿似乎没表现出反感的情绪，但也有些庆幸。面对这么明显的邀请要是再没反应就不像话了。他发现诺顿已经开始解他的腰带，替他拽下身上繁琐的防护。“都是成年人了，想做就做啊。”威廉察觉对方的目光已经将他上下扫视了一遍，跃跃欲试地想占据主动权。诺顿自己的衣服也早乱的不像话，两条肩带松松垮垮的耷拉下来，本人倒是颇有余力地领着他想把他往自己的床上按。

开玩笑，也不看看是谁的房间。威廉由着对方把自己按到床上，将双手搭上诺顿的肩膀，一个反身主客位置调转，还不及对方反应就伸手去拽诺顿腰间的皮带。随着皮带被威廉扯下，勘探别在腰间的指南针之类的小玩意儿也叮叮当当地掉了一地。诺顿还顾不上心疼，就被威廉拽住一只手将整个人翻了个面，另一只手也被反扭到背后用自己的皮带捆了起来。看着诺顿手上被自己死命勒出来的红痕威廉又一阵喉头发紧，见把人绑老实了威廉放心大胆地去脱对方的裤子，把内裤连着工装裤一起沿着修长的腿拽下。意识到自己的落败，心有不甘的诺顿翻过身抬起腿蹬他，威廉被蹬得吃痛，压下火气抓住他的脚髁强行将双腿打开向上一抵，逼对方的私处全然暴露出来。这个姿势过于羞耻，诺顿满面赤红地偏过头，试图把脸完全埋在枕头里。他对锋男也算有些想法，不然刚才也不会这么明目张胆地挑衅。可惜对方看上去一脸处男的反应，被勾起火来的力气倒有点出乎他的预料。本想把人按着干一顿的他看起来要被人按着干一顿了。谁上谁下倒无所谓，他现在只希望对方别动作太狠耽误他明天的比赛了。  
好在威廉虽然上头但还有足够的耐心，尽管自己也硬得不成样子，还是耐心地先给诺顿做了扩张。房间里自然是没有润滑剂这种东西的，只能靠基本的扩张刺激出足够的体液。第一根手指伸进去时发觉诺顿在他身下不耐地哼哼，等对方勉勉强强地适应后又开始增加送入的数量。发觉诺顿偏着头，他轻轻俯下身，吻在对方左脸大片的烧伤痕迹上。察觉诺顿被他亲到的一瞬间有些僵硬，威廉不紧不慢地加重了手指上的力道，在柔软的内壁里揉戳着，满意地看着对方因为他的动作软下来的表情。眼见扩张得差不多了他将手退出来，把指尖透明的液体抹在诺顿裸露的胸口上。诺顿不满的视线他没怎么放在心上，做完必要的步骤自然不客气地挺身进入。作为长久锻炼的前锋，威廉那里的尺寸绝不算小，只是试探性地朝里顶弄几下，就发现身下的诺顿脸色有点发白地抽了口凉气。安抚性地拍了拍对方的脸，他将诺顿的双腿打得更开，用手指揉戳着敏感的入口，借着被刺激出的液体一次性全部送了进去。被他死死压制的诺顿一个激灵险些从床上弹起来。太他妈的痛了。诺顿刚想开口把这个只会横冲直撞的铁憨憨骂一顿，身后传来的痛意和渐渐苏醒的快感就让他的骂声断在了喉咙里。双手被反绑在身后无处使力，那股痛意无从发泄，只能无助地拽着紧缚自己的皮带直到指尖发白。他难耐地抬头刚好可以看见威廉蜜色的有力的臂膀，初经此事的对方此时也有点紧张，汗水顺着额角划下，沿着脖颈划过胸膛，勾勒出前锋良好的肌肉线条，直落到两人交合处的幽深里去。诺顿看得目光有些发直，随后毫不犹豫地对着对方的肩膀咬了下去。

“坎贝尔你干什么！！！”  
这一咬是真的舍得下力气，差点给艾利斯当场咬萎。看着罪魁祸首毫无愧疚之心地对他咧开一个笑容，威廉报复性地发狠干了几下，果不其然看到那个笑还未完全到达眼底就被他那几下顶弄的支离破碎。他好心情地扯下诺顿的领巾塞到对方嘴里防止他再咬人，那双狭长的眼睛里难得地流露出了慌乱。诺顿看着黄色的领巾被自己的涎液浸染，嘴角不可抑制地划下一道银丝，羞耻得干脆闭上眼睛，身后的不断传来的快感却不给他自欺欺人的机会。威廉已经渐渐找到了章法，他将诺顿的腰折叠起来压在床上，这个姿势方便他干得更深。他已经找到了诺顿的敏感点，不断冲击那里的同时双手反复揉戳诺顿的胸部，挑逗得那两点红色挺立起来。诺顿整个人被深深地压进床里动弹不得，只得绝望地承受来自胸前身后的刺激。快感的浪潮逼得他脚趾都蜷缩起来，而被迫举在空中的双腿找不到借力点，只能微微颤抖地不知所措着。过度的快感已经成为了一种痛苦，由于自己领巾的缘故他呜咽着发不出声，被逼得眼角发红。他想要求对方停下来，反复的冲撞让他实在有点遭不住了，他还不想在自己队友面前被对方干哭，而身后传来的冲撞的水声还在持续折磨他的神经。威廉此时还沉浸在快感里，低下头意外发现诺顿被他欺负得一幅几乎要哭出来的神情越发兴奋。  
“哭出来啊。”威廉威胁性地低头冲他笑笑，顶着勘探员危险的瞪视越发凶狠地操干起来。诺顿很快就坚持不住了，动作频率越来越快撞得他目光涣散，不得不在快感的漩涡里越陷越深。“哭出来啊，”头顶上传来前锋愉快的笑意，在快感浪潮的巅峰，威廉如愿以偿听到了暗哑的哭声，他低下头，在这个被自己操哭的混蛋队友耳边低声道：

“小混蛋下次还用磁铁取消我长球的眩晕吗？”  
“错了，下次还敢。”  
………

完事后，威廉看着在床上昏睡过去的诺顿。自己反而没什么睡意，干脆穿起单衣坐在床头，拿出根烟点上，斜眼看着对方的身形在浅眠中不安地起伏着。勘探员个子高，明明是客方倒是大大咧咧地占完了他的整张床，没给他剩下什么位置。想起那个勘探怕黑的传言，威廉熄灭灯光的手迟疑了一下，没把灯光完全掐灭，调成一个偏暗的亮度放在床头，然后尽量小心地把人搬开，方便自己扯着被子躺下。  
“……没救下来你，我也很难受啊……”  
“……对不起。”  
黯淡的光里他隐约听见坎贝尔回了他一句，偏过头去看时对方仍是一脸恬静的睡颜。不明所以地盯着对方微红的耳尖看了一会，他笑着躺回了原位。这个别扭的家伙只有在这种时候才显得特别可爱。威廉漫无边际地想着，他意外地觉得似乎和勘探搞上床也不错？或者不如说简直太爽了，果然这种事一旦开了头，就没有停下去的道理了啊。

就是苦了第二天排位的约瑟夫了。

————————  
梗源我某朋友的小天才发言  
“我真他妈想操哭上把那个撒比勘探员队友，一边操一边问他还用磁铁解我球的眩晕不。”


End file.
